A vacuum cleaner sucks the air containing impurities by using a vacuum pressure generated by a vacuum motor installed in a main body, filters off the impurities in the main body, and collects and discharges the impurities.
The vacuum cleaner sucks the air containing impurities through a suction nozzle. When the user intends to clean a large area, he/she must continuously change the position of the suction nozzle, and thus continuously move the main body connected to the suction nozzle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vacuum cleaner. In the conventional vacuum cleaner, a main body 1 includes wheels 2. However, when the user does the cleaning, in order to move the main body 1, he/she must pull the main body 1 by applying force. Besides the cleaning, it is laborious to move the vacuum cleaner. Such a work becomes a physical burden on a user, particularly, a woman or a sick or aged person. As a result, the cleaning becomes more laborious and troublesome. So as to solve the foregoing problems, a tractive force of moving the cleaner must be minimized. In addition, the cleaner must be able to move or change a direction as intended by the user even in a narrow space.